1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a floating connector and an image forming apparatus with the floating connector.
2. Related Art
A floating connector including a holder to hold a connector and a retainer to maintain the holder floating is known. The floating connector may include a coil spring arranged between the holder and the retainer so that the coil spring may provide a resilient force to allow the holder to move with respect to the retainer to some extent in a direction of the resilient force and a direction orthogonal to the resilient force. Therefore, when the connector is to be connected with a mating connector, a positional difference between the two connectors may be remedied by the connecter being moved within the extent.